


Little flower

by Funtom_fanfics



Series: Little Universe [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtom_fanfics/pseuds/Funtom_fanfics
Summary: Originally from My One shot book on wattpad, so this will definetly be short-- just like my will to live
Relationships: Finnian/Real Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Little Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554607
Kudos: 2





	Little flower

⚠️YAOI SMUT WARNING⚠️

Finny stood in front of the rose bush, eyeing the tiny shears in his hands, his face was scrunched in slight anger "I believed in you! Why are you still blunt-!?" He huffed, seemingly on the verge of throwing a tantrum, but he knew Master Astre and Ciel wouldnt be happy if the garden was torn up in anger... again.  
Finny wasnt used to throwing tantrums without his carer around, not like anyone knew Ciel hand a thing with him, but he tended to leave his childish toys out, leading Bard or Tanaka to discover it. Fun conversations are to be had when that happens.

But back to the garden. Finny huffed and stomped his foot, walking back to the garden shed and opened the door roughly, making it seem like the door wanted to throw itself off its hinges. Finnian forgets his own strength at times, especially when a tantrum is thrown. He rummaged through multiple draws, only to slam the last drawer in anger, followed by the door slamming behind him, forcing a squeak out of the blonde. "Well well~ you throwing a tantrum there baby~?" Finnian turned as soon as the door was dead bolted shut, only for him to find Ciel, the young masters twin brother. Finny backed up into the small dolly carrying several boxes of items, "Daddy- no- I-I'm not-" Ciel let out a dark chuckle as he approached Finny. Ciel gently placed his hand upon finnys thigh "cmon baby~ you and I both know what happens when you throw a tantrum~" he leaned up to finnys ear "or should I punish you in front of everyone~?" Finnys eyes widened as he practically wrapped himself around Ciel "D-Daddy- please- I-Ill do anything--" he whined. Ciel gently removed some of finnys clothing.

Finny gasped softly as ciel placed a hand ontop of his member, "D-Daddy no- not here- sebastian could-"

"Who gives a fuck about that old bastard~? Its just us here- no ones gonna find us~" he pulled off Finnians underwear, slowly stroking up his cock, gently picking finny up around his waist and placing him on the shed desk, unzipping his own pants "Daddy~ promise you'll let me play after this~?" Ciel smirked, pulling out his own cock and rubbing against finnys, "I dunno baby~ do you deserve your toys~?" He lined himself in front of finny and slowly entered him, groaning at his partners tightness. Finny let out a long sharp moan, clawing at ciels back and squeaking as ciel leaned up to his ear, running his hands down finnys hips. "If you play dirty now, maybe you can play nice later, honey~"

Ciel gave a rough thrust, making Finny whimper at the force and making him beg for more. Ciel set a slowly pace, smiling and chuckling at the whines and moans falling out of his lovers mouth."d-daddy will you let me have my--" he moaned, cutting off his sentence. "Daddy-" he sounded breathless as Ciel sped up.

Finnys hair fell out of place as he wrapped his arms around Ciels neck, shakily tapping his shoulder twice. Safe word. He needed Ciel to slow down, his legs began to tingle and his stomach twisted but left no release. Ciel slowed his pace and looked up at finny, "everything alright baby?" Finny lightly moaned through his long awaited release, causing Ciel to smirk, "awh baby~ you couldve told me" he softly kissed finnys cheek, groaning slightly as he came into finny, rubbing his thighs and pulling out.

Finny looked over at Ciel, his hair a mess. He gently nibbled his thumb "daddy, c-can I please have my toys now~?"


End file.
